The Magic of Love
by nii4itu
Summary: Harry Potter/Pitch Perfect Crossover Harry and Beca are twins separated at birth and have never seen eachother. But what happens when tragedy strikes and they need to work together to save the wolrd while controling their complicated love lives? Rated T for now, but may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry Potter was in the living room, watching television, lying on the couch, and he was waiting with anticipation for the commercials to finish as his favorite TV show, 'Scooby Doo', was about to begin.

Harry heard the front door being unlocked. He went down the stairs and saw that his father was back home.

'Hey, Dad,' said Harry, waving to his father with a thin smile. His father, Peter Potter, was a well-built man in his early forties with brown hair and green eyes. He was an Administrative Coordinator in the Marriott Downtown Hotel, New York. He usually came back home after 9 PM, however, this time he came just before 8. Harry looked like a younger version of him, only with a small lighting-shaped scar on his forehead.

'Why are you home so early?' Harry asked, with a surprised face.

'Well, I decided that it was better for me to spend some time with my son,' answered Peter.

Harry was staring in disbelief. His father usually did not leave work early just to be with his son. Peter opened his briefcase and handed Harry a package.

'What is this?' asked Harry.

'It's a present for your Name Day. Remember it's the 30th July?" his father said calmly.

Harry had completely forgotten about that. He then quickly opened the package. He realized he had received a new Rubik's Cube. Harry was quite a fan of puzzles. He solved the hardest of Sudoku puzzles in less than five minutes. He went on to hug his father.

'Thanks, Dad, I appreciate it very much,' said Harry with obvious appraisal in his tone.

Peter smiled and told Harry to check the note which was also in the package. He noticed a carefully folded note with a neat handwriting. It said:

"Dear Harry,

I know that I have not been the father you wish I am, as of lately. I understand that, too, but you should know that it is all because of my job. I am sincerely sorry that I cannot spend more time with you. Happy Name's Day and may all your wishes come true.

~Peter"

Harry smiled and went back to his couch as he had already missed the first ten minutes of 'Scooby Doo'. However, he was not feeling down because of it. While watching, he was playing around with his new cube, performing extremely difficult algorithms for solving it. After a few minutes his father joined him on the couch.

"This show is still on ah? It was my favorite when I was your age but since I started working I haven't had time. And from now on I promise to pay more attention to you, to spend more time with you and actually be a good dad for once."

"Thanks dad but you've always been great. And since you're going to start paying attention to me I have a question that you always avoid but I swear I'm old enough to know."  
"What do you want to ask me? "

"Well I just wanted to know about mom and where she is. What happened between you two? "- Harry was wondering if he should share what had been occurring to him the past couple of weeks but he didn't really know if his father had the answers to his questions. Peter was very secretive about his son's mother (the only thing Harry was ever told about her was...) so the boy suspected he would not be satisfied with the explanation this time, either. He quite frequently had a repetitive dream about a girl with brown hair, light on her face so he couldn't see her except the scar on her forehead which was identical to his and she was waving to him. After he usually wakes up he sees stuff flying around, hearing strange voices but being alone in the room and most importantly he came up with the strangest things after those dreams. One day he even had the urge to buy a pet snake but his father didn't alone him with the excuse of being afraid.

"You know, Harry. One day you will find out but today is not that day. Now, lets see if you can solve this Rubik's cube or not" – his father said calmly but firmly and they both turned their attention to the new object.

On the other side of the United States of America, there was one girl in particular that was very interesting. Her name was Beca and she had brown hair and blue eyes, with a scar on her forehead which she often questioned her mother about but was only told one thing "It's a birthmark sweety, everybody has his own little birthmark the only difference is, yours is plastered to your face".

Beca lived with her mother, Margaret, in the suburbs of Seattle. They were not very rich, as they were living alone. Beca had had a father a long time ago but her mother divorced him because he often preferred his job than his family.

The teenager was quite closed to herself. She did not have many friends and she did not share anything related to her life with anybody. She kept everything to herself.

The brunette also enjoyed creating and editing music. She was very good at it. Her dream was to become a professional DJ one day. Her mother was not on the same opinion, though. She wanted her daughter to graduate from college and then pursue a normal career, instead of goofing around. They argued almost every night about it, after her mother came back from work. She worked as a waiter at a well-known bar, but her salary was not very high.

While Beca was in her room, editing a mashup between 'The Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)' and 'David Guetta – Titanium', her mother came into her room, furious.

'Why are you not preparing for the next school year?!' said Margaret.

Beca frowned.

'Why don't you just get out of my room and leave me alone?' answered the girl.

"I am your MOTHER! GET UP THIS INSTANT AND DO SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME WANT TO KILL YOU" – Margaret screamed.

"You can't use the "I am your mother card" whenever you find it convenient. What if I didn't want to live with you? What if I wanted to go to my dad? AH? OH WAIT I CAN'T BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS OR IF HE IS EVEN ALIVE! – Beca kept shouting back.

"Don't be a smartass and start taking some responsibility. You are almost an adult you need to learn how to take care of your sorry ass."

'Yeah, whatever,' Beca answered as her mother slammed the door, walking out.

She was a lazy girl. Probably a little bit too much for her age. That didn't cause her any trouble, though. She was always in the top of her class at school. However, she never went out with her classmates during the whole summer. She was always in her room, either playing video games or making music.

One thing she had was a boyfriend. Jesse was a 16 year old boy of medium height who was very fit. He trained football and he would always buy Beca flowers when they met. She was very fond of him and she could not imagine life without him. He told her that she was the most amazing girl he had met in his life. They were very close and they would chat all night without getting bored. He had a goofy smile and puppy dog eyes. That made him every girls dream – cute, polite, funny, with a fit body and a gentleman. But he wasn't a very good listener (everybody has their flaws) so Beca didn't even try to discuss her problems with him.

She was tired of her mother's shit so she just went to sleep. She had a weird dream, though. She had it very often but she could not understand its meaning. She was seeing a boy who had brown hair and had the same lightning-shaped scar on his forehead as her. She never told anyone about this dream. She wanted to define its meaning by herself but she was quite unsuccessful.

The boy would wave at her; however she could do nothing in her dream. As if her muscles were not functioning properly. She couldn't see his face - only the scar and his body. Sometimes after waving for some time the boy would give up and back away and sometimes he would start whispering things she couldn't hear and then just start screaming.

Every time she woke up with eyes full of tears, her whole body sweating as if she had just finished gym class. This time it was no different. When she woke up her head was spinning, her pillow was wet from her tears and her sheets were on the floor. She felt cold but hot waves kept coming over her and she didn't know what to do.

She was experiencing strange things for the past few weeks, things she could not explain with any other word except _MAGIC. _Stuff flying around in the kitchen, sometimes she had the feeling the pictures in the living room were moving and she had strange cravings after a dream but she didn't tell her mother or boyfriend though because they would think she was insane so she just kept it to herself. Maybe she _was_ getting insane.

And so Beca did the first thing that came to her mind. She got up, sat at her desk and turned her laptop on. She checked the time – It was 3 AM. "_Right on time,_" she thought. She decided to finish the mix she started before going to bed. Before that, though, she logged on Facebook to check if anyone was online and to her surprise, Jesse was up. She didn't know what he was doing at this time of the night and since she knew email and she secretly found out his password (not that she didn't respect his privacy but still...) she decided to log in from his profile.

What she didn't expect what Jesse chatting up a girl from their class. She felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. At first she thought she was just imagining things but then when she opened the chat she saw all the kiss and the heart emoticons sent to this girl and she immediately closed the laptop with a bang.

She laid on her bed, crying but soon her quiet sobs turned into whimpers and before she knew it, she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys so I'm really nervous about posting on this site just because I don't think I'm a very good writer but since my friend insisted here it is :) **

**Disclamer: I don't own Pitch Perfect nor the characters.**

After storming out of Beca's room, Margaret went to the kitchen and grabbed her mobile phone and purse, and went out. She got in her car and sighed, getting her phone out. After waiting a few seconds, wondering if she should call, the brunette dialed quickly a number and pressed the green icon. Suddenly the call was answered:

"Margaret?" a male voice sounded through the phone.

"Peter," she sighed again.

"Hey. How've you been? Is everything okay? How's Beca?"  
"Yeah, hi. I've been okay, I guess. No,it's not okay, it's Beca ….she"

"She keeps asking, doesn't she?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "And I can't just keep not telling her. She gets angrier every time and I can't always control it. Also she's flunking school, she's being irresponsible and the only thing she does is playing with that mixing equipment of hers."

"Well you bought her that equipment…" Peter said defensively.

"She has a TALENT, Peter."  
"I know, I know. Harry asked about you too today. I managed to get his attention away from the topic with a Rubik's cube. It's getting harder to distract them though."  
"Yeah I agree and they need to learn how to be responsible and take care of themselves," Margaret said.

"I have an idea but you're gonna think it's totally crazy."  
"Well right now we seem kinda desperate."  
"Okay how about we send them off to Hogwarts."  
"NO ABSOLUTELY FUCKIN NO."

"Think about it. It's actually a genius idea. We send them off to Hogwarts, they meet each other, they study wizardry which makes them more responsible and they don't have parents there which helps them learn how to take care of themselves."  
"Okay and how you propose we explain what the wizard world is and all of that bullshit that somehow turned our perfect lives to bullshit."  
"Now I know where Beca gets that sailor's mouth. And I suppose we can skip explaining all of that stuff because they are going to learn it there. We just disappear and ….and we talk to Dumbledore and Snape. They will help us figure out a plan."  
"No we can't just send off our babies to Hogwarts! They aren't ready yet!"  
"Marg, they will never be ready because we haven't told them. And we can't tell them now because they will hate us and accuse us of lying. We just send them off and they will learn everything they need to there. And they aren't babies anymore, they are almost adults. From what I hear Beca is already practically living in her own world without much contact and I know that Harry is a responsible young gentleman. Please?" he said giving her the puppy dog eyes while pouting knowing fully that she can't see him but doing it nonetheless.  
"I know you're pouting and giving me puppy dog eyes." she said smiling sweetly, remembering how they used to be.  
"Okay, how about this? We go to Hogwarts and we talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks about this, okay?" she said finally giving in.

"Yes, perfect, thank you," he said, making a kissing sound.

She just laughed.  
"You know I've missed this," she said with a sad smile.  
"Yeah me too…On the bright sight we get to see each other soon."

"Yeah, there's at least that."  
"Okay, I gotta go to bed now when should we meet?" he asked.

"How about 6am? We meet at Hogwarts and we leave all our stuff at home. As of 5am tomorrow we should be missing. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure. Good night, Peter," she said smiling.  
"Good night, love," he answered and the phone went dead.

It was 5 past 10pm when Harry heard a knock on his window. He paused the movie on his laptop and got up to see what was going on. When opened the window he saw his best friends – Ron and Aubrey. They knew each other since they were little kids.  
"Hey guys. Not that I'm mad but what are you guys doing here at this hour?"  
"Ugh my stepsister is beyond annoying today! We just wanted some peace and quiet. We can go if it's an inconvenience."  
"No, Ron, it's okay. It's just late and I was wondering if something went wrong."  
"No Chloe was just trying to be nice with us again. She baked cookies! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?"  
"Yeah, she's a MONSTER," Harry said laughing.

"Finally, you get it too. I don't know why my mom likes her…"  
"Well she is her daughter," Aubrey chimed in.

"Yeah you both have ginger hair don't you."  
It was true. Chloe was also a ginger like Ron. Ron's father, John died when Ron was 3, so his mother had to remarry. Jack- Ron's step-dad is like a real dad to him. They really love each other. But a couple of months later Chloe was born and Ron didn't like her from the start. She took away his time with Jack and he hated her for that. From then on he just hated everything she did. _"Look at her walking like she owns this place. News flash bitch, this is my kitchen."_  
They were just so different. While Aubrey, Ron and Harry all went to the New York Gifted academy to study Business, Law and Medicine, Chloe went to the local Music school to study Music and Arts. They were all outgoing while Chloe was very shy and her only friend was her pet hamster – Silver. She lived in the attic where it was very cold and humid, but it was either that or in Ron's room and he protested highly against that for weeks.  
"So what movie are you watching?"  
"Wizards of Waverly place the movie," Harry answered pressing play on the keyboard.

"Oh, I love that movie," Aubrey said.  
They all made themselves comfortable but halfway through the movie a phone rang. Ron grunted because he knew it was his mother and she was going to throw a tantrum because he left Chloe alone at the park plus it was getting pretty late.  
"Hey mom," he answered.  
"RON WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE AT THE PARK?" his mother yelled.

"Step-sister," he corrected.  
"COME HOME THIS INSTANT, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK."  
"UGHH why, because she's too much of a baby to keep her mouth shut."  
"HOME!NOW!"

"FINE!" he yelled and the phone call ended.

"Okay, so I'm going home, guys. You can watch the rest of the movie without me," he said  
"No,it's pretty later I should be going, too," Aubrey chimed in.  
They quickly exchanged hugs and left Harry alone.  
After finishing his movie which turned out to be surprisingly interesting, he went to bed hoping he would have the same dream and maybe find out more about the girl this time.

**Please review and give me ideas on where you want the story to go. And I don't really update very frequently because again I need to ask 100 people before uploading so bear with me. I am better at one shots though so if you have any prompts feel free to submit, they get me out of writers block :) **


End file.
